Fugidinha
by biakozlakowski
Summary: Dei uma segunda olhada no rapaz,e então percebi que era ele. Luke.


Nome: Fugidinha  
Ship: Thalia/Luke  
Censura: ér, acho que não tem  
Sinopse: Dei uma segunda olhada no rapaz, então percebi que era ele. Luke.  
Narração: Thalia G.  
Fanfic inspirada na música **Fugidinha**, do Michael Teló.

N/A: SE o Luke não tivesse morrido. Como ele morreu e, essa fanfic seria REALMENTE algo IMPOSSIVEL de acontecer ~risos~. Não liguem para minha criatividade confusa.

**Sempre lembrando que os personagens não pertencem a mim e sim ao Titio Rick. **

* * *

Baile de formatura da Goode High School. Não que eu estudasse lá, claro que não. Era o baile de formatura de Percy, e Quiron achou melhor alguns meios-sangues estarem presentes. Então, atendendo a esse pedido de Quiron, eu e alguns campistas estávamos presentes. Clarisse, de Ares, Annabeth, de Atena(mesmo que Quiron não quisesse, ela estaria presente, afinal é o baile de formatura no namorado dela, e Annabeth... bem, vocês sabem como ela é ciumenta) e uns três de seus irmãos.

Ao chegarmos no baile, nos separamos. Antes do baile, combinamos entre nós que seria melhor assim. Annabeth ficou junto com Percy(se alguém negasse esse desejo dela, morria esfaqueado). Os outros de Atena foram para um canto e Clarisse seguiu sozinha, observando os estudantes da Goode.

Como não tinha ninguém para conversar ou dançar comigo, encostei em um canto e comecei a pensar. Pensar em tudo, na minha vida... Desde o começo, das lembranças mais remotas. Nesse exato momento, um garoto alto, musculoso, com o cabelo cor de areia, um sorriso amigável mas intimidador, surgiu na porta. Ele usava um terno simples, porém elegante, preto. Quando ele entrou, todos olharam. Annabeth, que dois segundos antes estava dançando com Percy, tinha a boca entreaberta, como se não acreditasse no que via. No rosto de Percy estava estampada a raiva. Os campistas de Atena também estavam com a boca entreaberta, e os olhos arregalados. Clarisse, assim como Percy, também tinha uma expressão de raiva.

Dei uma segunda olhada no rapaz, e então percebi que era ele. Luke.

_Tô bem na parada, ninguém consegue entender  
Chego na balada, todos param pra me ver  
Tudo dando certo, mas eu tô esperto  
Não posso botar tudo a perder_

"Como ele _ousa_ aparecer aqui, depois de tudo que fez?" Pensei, com a raiva crescendo. É bom ele não vir até aqui falar comigo, ou eu vou acabar fazendo um raio cair na cabeça dele.

Olhei para os outros. Eles começavam a voltar ao normal, depois desse susto. Os campistas de Atena voltaram a conversar entre si; Clarisse começou a conversar com um cara grandalhão da Goode, que vestia um smooking que não parecia ser seu. Annabeth e Percy voltaram a dançar, embora ainda parecessem pressentir algo ruim.

O tempo passou e eu não aguentava mais ficar de pé. Me enconstei na parede e sentei no chão. Pouco me importava se eu estava usando um vestido ou não.

Sim, eu _estava_ usando um vestido. Annabeth me fizera por um vestido preto, pouco acima do joelho. Me fizera também deixar o cabelo para baixo. Pelo menos não me fizera por uma sandália de salto. **Pelo menos isso**. Eu usava botas - é, botas em uma formatura. Bom, resumindo eu me sentia incrivelmente ridicula daquele jeito.

"Você está linda" Murmurou alguém do meu lado, e eu me virei surpresa. Quando vi a origem da voz, me surpreendi e a raiva começou a voltar.

"O que faz aqui, Castellan?" Perguntei, me segurando para não explodir.

"Soube que você estaria aqui essa noite. Resolvi te ver." Ele respondeu, dando de ombros.

"Hahaha. Muito engraçado, Castellan. Agora dê o fora daqui." Respondi.

"Tudo bem. Se é isso que você quer. Mas antes, se despeça de mim com educação. Me dê um beijo, Grace?" Ele sorriu

"NUNCA MAIS ME CHAME DE GRACE!" Eu gritei, me pondo de pé. "NUNCA MAIS!" Dei ênfase no **nunca mais**.

Ele se pôs de pé também. Segurou o meu braço e me forçou a olhar seus olhos. Quis desviar, mas não consegui. Então, acabei fechando-os, a fim de não ter de encarar os dele.

"Olhe para mim, Thalia. Por Favor." Ele pediu, com a voz mansa.

_Sempre tem aquela pessoa especial  
Que fica na dela, sabe o seu potencial  
__E mexe comigo, isso é um perigo  
Logo agora que eu fiquei legal_

Abri os olhos, e encontrei os olhos de Luke me encarando. Como se nunca tivesse acontecido, como ele costumava fazer quando tinhámos uns 12 anos. Não pude deixar de sorrir.

"E então?" Ele perguntou, ainda me encarando.

"E então o que, Luke? O que você quer?"

"Eu já te disse, Thalia! Eu quero um beijo seu." Ele começou a aproximar sua boca da minha.

_Tô morrendo de vontade de te agarrar  
Não sei quanto tempo mais vou suportar  
Mas pra gente se encontrar ninguém pode saber  
Já pensei e sei o que devo fazer..._

"Luke. Pare. Agora" Ordenei.

Ele parou, e abriu os olhos. Olhando pelos cantos dos olhos, percebi que todos nos olhavam. Quando eu digo todos, eu quero dizer todos **mesmo.** Não só os campistas, mas os estudantes da Goode também. Digamos assim, que o baile parou.

"Por que quer que eu pare, Thalia?" Ele me perguntou, ainda segurando meu braço. Dessa vez, não sorria. "Você nunca reclamou quando eu fazia isso. Lembra? Naquela época que nós fugíamos... Antes de encontrarmos Annabeth. E depois também, quando ela adormecia e ficávamos sozinhos. Você sempre gostou."

"Eu sei." Sussurrei, esperando que ninguém ali soubesse leitura labial. "E eu **ainda** gosto, Luke. Mas eu não posso te beijar aqui, na frente de todo mundo!"

"Qual o problema, Tha?" Ele me perguntou, olhando para os lados.

"O problema Luke..." - fiz uma cara séria. "É que eu sou filha de Zeus. E você, um ex-servo de Cronos. As pessoas vão pensar que o mundo enlouqueceu!"

"Mas ele enlouqueceu, né?" Ele riu, nervoso. "Por favor, Thalia..." Ele me pediu, fazendo cara de carente. Aquela que ele tinha, anos atrás.

"Ok. Me encontre lá fora, perto do meu carro, em 10 minutos. Eu falo que vou sair pra tomar um ar fresco, e tentar falar com Quiron através de uma mensagem de Iris. Ninguém vai desconfiar."

"Ok. Eu te encontro lá." Ele ia me soltar, mas eu não deixei.

"Espere, Luke. Se as pessoas nos virem assim, podem desconfiar... O jeito é fazê-las pensar que brigamos!" E fiz a minha melhor cara de raiva, como se fosse atirar um raio nele.

"O que... Ah, Thalia, não. Assim parece que você vai jogar um raio em cima de mim" Ele me disse, soltando meu braço e recuando alguns passos. Eu vi minha grande oportunidade.

"E EU VOU MESMO, SE VOCÊ NÃO FOR EMBORA!" Gritei para ele, dando uma pequena piscada no olho esquerdo, o qual ninguém podia ver - além dele, é claro. "VÁ EMBORA COMO UM COVARDE E TRAÍA SEUS AMIGOS DE NOVO! VAI"

Ele sacou o que eu minha pequena "cena dramática"

"Tudo bem, então. Se é isso que você quer." Ele alterou a voz, e ergueu as mãos. "Estou indo, Thalia. Mas eu volto. Eu volto." Se afastou e saiu.

Todos olharam para ele, e depois para minha cara furiosa. Então voltaram ao que estavam fazendo, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Annabeth e Percy se aproximaram de mim.

"Thalia, o que Luke queria com você?" Annabeth me perguntou, cautelosa.

"Me irritar. Só isso. Me irritar." Olhei para a porta. Luke estava escondido lá. Mexeu os lábios, como se dissesse **Venha logo!** e achei melhor eu me apressar.

"Nada mesmo, Thalia?" Perguntou Percy, desconfiado.

"Não, Percy, nada. Querem saber? Voltem a dançar. Vou lá fora tomar um ar fresco, e tentar enviar uma mensagem para Quiron. É melhor ele ficar sabendo que um ex-servo de Cronos apareceu aqui."

Annabeth me olhou, um pouco desconfiada. Então assentiu, murmurou um "ok", olhou para Percy e disse "Vamos dançar, meu amor."

Ele lhe respondeu "ok, vamos lá", e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios. Eu me perguntava se ficava assim tão ridícula quando ficava na cara que estava apaixonada. "É claro que não, Thalia" Minha consciência me disse. "Nunca fica na cara que você ainda é apaixonada por Luke."(é claro que me consciência foi irônica)

Saí de dentro do ginásio, rumo ao meu carro. Luke estava parado lá em frente, com as mãos nos bolsos.

"Até que em fim, Thalia. Já achei que tivesse desistido." Ele sorriu e abriu os braços, como para me abraçar.

"Eu nunca desistiria de você, seu idiota. Nunca desisti." Sorri, e saí correndo, deixando-o me abraçar. Olhei dentro de seus olhos, e então nos beijamos.

_O jeito é dar uma fugidinha com você  
O jeito é dar uma fugida com você  
Se você quer saber o que vai acontecer  
Primeiro a gente foge e depois a gente vê_

* * *

**N/A**: Bom crianças, é isso! Ficou um pouco sem graça essa songfic, estou pensando em fazer uma continuação, que tal? Deixem reviews me dizendo se querem ou não.

Bom, ficou meio sem noção... Mas quis muito fazer essa, sou apaixonada por Thalia/Luke! Só não sou mais apaixonada por esses dois do que por Percabeth, mas... hahaha! Leiam ;)

Beijo*


End file.
